


everything's going to be fine

by Modlisznik



Series: Slice of life on Mars [2]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship, now with more feels, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik
Summary: The last thing you can do for your student is to make sure that he looks perfect.





	everything's going to be fine

It was the softest fabric Zach has ever touched. Not grey and brown, like the rest of his clothings, but pitch black, smooth and refine. And it fitted him perfectly, the trousers, shirt and strange, long vest. And the longcoat. The longcoat was awesome. There were even, as he noticed upon a close inspection, ornamental patterns of embroidery, hints of gold thread near the edges.

But there were also a lot of buttons and straps, enough to make him overwhelmed. Fortunately, his Master knew how all of this should work. Still, Zach couldn't shake the feeling that he should immediately take this down or else he's going to ruin it. Like the old Dome.

\- Shadow, you're nervous. - Sean ended buttoning cuffs of Zach's shirt. - How's your hand?

\- Better now. Little numb, but that's all.

\- It's been only a day; it'll heal soon enough. Don't think about it now.

\- I'll try.

\- You'd rather worry about the things that happened than the ones that will?

Sean was teasing him, Zach knew that, but gulped nonetheless.

He saw days ago some of the youngest students polishing these buttons, although at that time he didn't believe it was for him. Truth be told, he still didn't. He, initiated? Zachariah Rogue becoming a true Technomancer? That couldn't happen.

\- You can relax now, there's no trick to this. - Sean ruffled Zach's hair, but began to fixing it right away. Everything has to be perfect. - No hidden final test. You just have to say "I do" when Ian will ask you to. It doesn't even have to be very intelligible; Shadow knows it was not when I was in your place.

\- You, too nervous? - It was hard to imagine.

\- Too hungover. - Sean chuckled. - You're only supposed to take a sip of water from the chalice, but I drank all of it. I'm sure it will be the first story Connor will tell you this evening. You shall make the vows, I shall give you the staff, and after the ceremony we shall all sit and eat and drink, and bring back all the embarrassing stories you were too young to know until now.

\- I'm going to love every second of it.

\- That's the whole point. - He straightened Zach's collar for a third time. - You'll be in the centre of attention, and I'll bask in your glory, bursting with pride and barely capable of drinking anything.

\- That's hard to imagine. - Zach smiled.

\- You've seen nothing yet, my boy. Now, stand still. - He evened up the front of Zach's coat. - There. - He stepped back and nodded, pleased with his work. - You look beautiful, Zachariah.

\- Thanks. - Zach was sure he's blushing. - You too.

\- Oh, I know that. - Sean never blushed, but was smirking very often. - Nevertheless it's not my day, but yours. Besides, it's an excuse to wear some nice clothes for a change… You should savour it, as the next one will happen when you'll be in my place, with the student of your own. - His gaze moved past Zach, to something in the distance. - A perfect opportunity to realize how old you've become, to look back at your young, stupid self and want to punch him in the face. And then hug him and tell that everything will be fine.

\- It was?

Sean looked back at him, but didn't answer right away.

\- It is now. - And then he putted both of his hands on Zach's face and gently pulled him closer, to kiss his forehead. Zach felt his throat clenching. - And it will be, Zachariah. - Sean whispered, a warm breath on his skin. - You're smart and kind, and far stronger than you realize. I'm so, so proud of you.

 _Couldn't we just stay here like this, forever_ , passed through Zach's thoughts. _Just me and him._ But he knew it couldn't.

\- Go now. - Said Sean, stepping back. - It's your big day. I'll catch up with you in a minute.

Zach looked at himself in the mirror for a last time; everything was perfect indeed. Then he left, carefully closing the door behind. He knew Sean needed a moment to himself. His Master didn't like to be seen with the tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they're going to drink and be happy, and Alan is not invited. True Technomancers only. And nothing bad will happen to any of them whatsoever  
>  Please, Discord, stop me from having Zach and Sean feels.


End file.
